Reunions
by Fake Nails Real Heart
Summary: Anticipation is the most important part of pleasure. Ty Lee visits from Kyoshi Island; Azula is quite happy with that. [Azula/Ty Lee smutlet]


_**AN: **__Smut, with a little bit of Tyzula-sweetness at the end._

* * *

_"Anticipation is the most important part of pleasure," Azula was once told._

And Azula has been waiting for so long to see Ty Lee again, the only person she cares to see. And a person who lives across the ocean.

Azula is so glad to see her, and Ty Lee does look incredible. Of course the princess hides it and remains icy and detached, but, inside, she is so pleased to see her girlfriend again. This long distance relationship is _working_, but it can be painful to go such long stretches without each other's... _company_.

Ty Lee leaps into Azula's arms when she finally arrives at the palace, drinking in the familiar smells, and the scent of Azula's sharp, expensive perfume. Their lips miss the first time because they are so eager to touch, but with a small adjustment, they sink into a passionate kiss.

Azula digs her fingers into Ty Lee's back, pulling her closer, making her _hers_, before Zuko awkwardly clears his throat. They jump apart, still burning with each other, and Ty Lee blushes bright pink.

"Hi, Zuko!" she says, realizing that she completely forgot to greet him. "Azula's going to show me something in her room now. Talk to you later!"

With that, Ty Lee blithely grabs Azula's wrist and guides her down the halls. They do not make it to the door at first, Ty Lee pressed against the wall and clinging to Azula with the frantic, feverish kisses. Azula's hips are pressed so tightly against Ty Lee's that the longing is _unbearable_. And that is exactly how Azula wants it.

Her lips still taste like face paint but Azula does not care at this point, she just wants to claw and steal and take what is hers and what she cannot have for such long stretches of time. She wants Ty Lee, she _needs _her, she craves her like someone dying of thirst craves water.

The pressure of Azula against her as the princess seizes Ty Lee's legs and wraps them around her, around her back, is answered by a moan. A moan that makes Azula only burn brighter and more fiercely. Ty Lee collides with the wall and responds with a kiss that feels like a supernova.

"Your bedroom," Ty Lee says, as she sinks from the wall, her body brushing down Azula's in a way that causes a wet, throbbing sensation for both of them.

Ty Lee takes Azula by the arm and drags her into the room, shutting the door as Azula strips off her clothes, Ty Lee barely having time to watch. Perhaps this tryst should go slower, but they have all night to take their time with pleasure; right now, it has been so long, and they are both a dangerous level of physically lonely.

Their clothes are mostly off, save for a few disregarded articles, when they are on her bed. Azula straddles her, pressing their hips together, hot and desperate. Azula bites down on Ty Lee's lips when she meets her with a fierce kiss, bites hard and leaves a cut that drips blood. Ty Lee's response is at first to shove Azula off of her, but the princess's tongue in her mouth, combined with the sickeningly sweet, metallic taste winds up feeling more pleasurable than painful.

Azula grinds against her, her chin dripping with blood that is not hers, making this seem nearly gruesome. The princess gasps, moans, her own pleasure that Ty Lee both wants to steal and give. She is dripping and needing and she lets Ty Lee push her off and onto the bed, the acrobat wiping off her lip with the back of her hand, making her mouth sting with the dry pain.

Azula's hands move to the acrobat's breasts, thumbs running across her hard nipples and Ty Lee crawls on top of Azula, slowly, devastatingly slowly. Ty Lee kisses her neck, forcefully, fiercely. Her thigh rests between Azula's legs and it feels as if satisfaction is nearby, close enough to taste. And Ty Lee slides her fingers to Azula's cheekbone, caressing her for a moment before slipping her fingers into Azula's mouth. And the princess sucks on her fingers, sending surges like electricity through Ty Lee's body.

And those fingers trail down Azula's chin, brushing over her flawless lips, over every perfect, ivory feature; she is perfect, in Ty Lee's eyes, in most people's eyes, perhaps. When they brush over Azula's navel she breathes in sharply, exhaling smoke and Ty Lee slides further down and pushes them inside of her.

Ty Lee's fingers move hard and fast within her, too hard, maybe.

So, after Azula rides out her climax, she runs her sharp nails along Ty Lee, down her sides, tracing her, glad to be on top again.

_"Anticipation is the most important part of pleasure," is a lesson Azula was taught._

But Azula is not patient.

And neither is Ty Lee.

Despite the sharpness clawing against Ty Lee's insides, she finds herself in bliss. She finds herself enjoying the burn of Azula's other hand on her skin. Because it makes it clear that this is real, that this is real and they are at last together.

The perfect reunion.

When it is over, Azula slips off of her, examining her in the gentle afternoon shadows. They have a week, though it feels like only a second will pass.

"I wanted to talk to you," Ty Lee says softly, turning to Azula and looking at her, staring, wondering if this all is, maybe just a dream.

"Yes?" Azula replies coolly and Ty Lee is quiet for a moment.

"I love you, you know?" Ty Lee says and Azula swallows the lump in her throat. "And I don't want to leave again."

Azula is silent, at first unsure what that means, despite her quick wit.

"You're... staying? What about your life?"

"It's not complete without you."

Yet, Azula muses, anticipation is the most important part of pleasure. She might miss these reunions.

She will _definitely _miss these reunions.


End file.
